Anticipation
by samaragaunt
Summary: They're both looking forward to it.


(AN: Slight Morgan/Garcia)

Well, well, well. That had been pretty easy, all things considered. This whole "flirting" thing was by no means an exact science, but it was based on instinct. And contrary to popular belief, Spencer Reid had very good instincts.

Apart from Garcia's ridiculous idea of making Hotch sing that stupid song (she thought being serenaded was incredibly romantic) everything had gone to the plan Reid had concocted when he saw Aaron Hotchner with his ear pressed against Garcia's door. Spencer would have just slunk off in embarrassment if it wasn't for Hotch's obvious blush, which he instantly tried to conceal. That, as _Flirting for Dummies _had taught him, was a dead giveaway as to attraction. So Spencer had just gone with it. Instinctually.

He made up his mind to amusedly ignore any uncomfortableness on Hotch's part. Which he did until Garcia insisted Hotch sing, which Spencer was sure would be uncomfortable for all parties involved. So he'd intervened and found courage in Hotch's relief. Courage enough to ask him out.

Well, he kind of asked him out. It wouldn't be the first time they'd shared a meal, but the social dynamics will have changed now that both of them most definitely knew the attraction was mutual. Maybe Spencer had gone too far with the whisper- he'd never seen the fearless leader look that shocked before- but the email Morgan sent him refuted that.

_Hey, pretty boy, what'd you do to Hotch? He looks half scared and half, well, horny. _

He'd quickly responded.

_I didn't do anything. Why do you think I did?_

Morgan hadn't written back yet. Spencer was worried. However, he put that out of his mind in favor of anticipation.

Aaron Hotchner shut the door to his office, flopped into his chair, and tried to think.

He couldn't stop it anymore. There was no going back now, no pretending he wasn't feeling this, especially after that damnable whisper. It sent clichéd shivers down his spine. Which, he knew, definitely fell into the category of not-good. Having feelings for a subordinate? He could deal with that. Wanting to feel a subordinate? Not okay. Possibly illegal. Definitely immoral. The kid was barely past the age of consent! Well, not really. But he was far younger than Aaron. And far skinnier. He didn't want to break Spencer whenever he gave him a hug.... if that happened. Spencer could be setting him up for failure.... maybe Strauss was engineering this whole thing. Ruining his career. And Aaron knew he wouldn't be able to handle that.

No. Aaron couldn't think that way. He trusted his team, he had to. And he knew Spencer would refuse if Strauss even suggested it. So, that left only one option:

This was real. Meaning that lunch was a date. Which was just as professionally not-good as thinking of Spencer in a very unclothed manner, but Aaron found he cared very little about that. He could see it already, lunch at the little cafe a block away. Spencer smiling and laughing and going off on a few statistical tangents, Aaron himself laughing. Maybe they'd share a piece of pie after lunch. He could imagine Spencer licking the spoon...

A _ding _from the computer interrupted his reverie. An email from Morgan. He opened it.

_Hey, Hotch, what'd pretty boy do to you? You looked kinda flustered when you walked to your office. _

Aaron quickly replied.

_Morgan, I don't know what you're talking about. However, I do know that your report on the Danielson case is a day late. You should be working on that._

Morgan didn't reply. It made Aaron nervous, but there was nothing he could do. He put that out of his mind in favor of anticipation.

_Five minutes earlier_

A _ding _from the computer interrupted Morgan's work on the Danielson case. It was a day late, and he knew he would get his ass handed to him by Hotch if his didn't get it in ASAP, but he never ignored an email from his Baby Girl.

_Hello, my chocolate god. I need you to do me a favor. Send Hotch and Reid the respective emails below, and send me back their responses. I'll let you in on this later, but I need you to do this now. I promise I'll make it up to you! ;) _

_ -Tech Goddess_

Morgan read the rest of the email, furrowing his brow in confusion. He hadn't noticed anything happening, except for some crappy music coming out of Garcia's office. But far be it from him to disobey his girl. He sent the emails, read the replies and sent them back to her, tagging the end of the email:

_Baby Girl, you don't have to tell me anything. I know what's going on. Who saw that coming?!_

The reply didn't surprise him at all.

_Me. _

(AN: Prompt for next chapter? Please?)


End file.
